


Above the Clouds

by Moonsault



Series: Heaven & Hell [4]
Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Anxiety, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Episode Tag, Functional Dysfunctional Relationship, Kayfabe Compliant, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-10
Updated: 2017-11-10
Packaged: 2019-01-31 11:51:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12681318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moonsault/pseuds/Moonsault
Summary: On the flight back from London to the United States after being dismissed from the European tour, Sami has a sudden bout of anxiety about their future.  Kevin reassures him.





	Above the Clouds

The business class section of the airplane was hushed and calm. Kevin took a sip from the flute of orange juice the attendant had handed him and stretched his legs out, wiggling his toes in delight. Flying business class was one of the best parts of being a superstar--and this time it was even better because there were no other wrestlers there to chatter and annoy him and distract from the experience. It was perfect. On his way back to the United States with his angel.

“Kev!” There was a rustling on the other side of the privacy partition, and his angel’s face popped over the top, staring at him with something like panic in his eyes. “Kev, if we get fired, we’re never going to be able to fly business class again, you know. If we get fired, you might have to move back in with your parents. If we get fired, it’s back to the armories and the bingo halls and the--”

Sami’s flow of words cut off as Kevin got up on his knees on his seat and grabbed Sami’s face in his hands. “Shh,” Kevin said, ignoring the other passengers with their Rolexes and Wall Street Journals, ignoring the startled flight attendant. “Sami, they are not going to fire us. We’re too fucking good and you know it. We got a slap on the wrist for _telling the truth,_ it’s not a problem. Nothing will ever stop us now, nothing.” He shook Sami’s face slightly, willing him to accept it. If he could just _make Sami see_ \--

Sami stared at him, but the anxiety slowly ebbed out of his face. Kevin held on to him, meeting his eyes, waiting as he felt the tension slowly leave Sami’s body bit by bit. Since they’d gotten back together, this was the thing he loved most, those moments when Sami got shaky and panicky and Kevin could just look into his eyes and speak to him, slowly and calmly, explaining that nothing was going to hurt them now, they were together, they’d look out for each other, and just keep talking until Sami relaxed into his touch, until all the doubt finally left his eyes. Kevin ached for all the years lost, the years when Sami wouldn’t let him take away his fears. Sami’s eyes slipped half-shut as he sighed, and Kevin wished the partition weren’t between them so he could put his arms around Sami, pull him close until they felt like they were one person

again

at last

then 

now

forever.

Sami took a deep breath and let it out, and when he met Kevin’s eyes again his were clear and confident once more. “You’re right,” he said. “Of course you’re right.” He smiled. “And if we do get fired, well--we’ll make it somewhere else, right?”

Kevin felt a thrill go through him at the quiet certainty in Sami’s voice, the comfort of that precious pronoun. “Of course we will,” he said.

Sami tipped Kevin’s head forward and kissed him on the forehead, and in that moment the rest of business class was nothing but an illusion: the steel of the plane fell away and they were flying above the clouds together, Kevin and his angel in the infinite starry sky.

“Get some sleep,” Kevin said, surprised at how rough his voice was. Sami always had a tougher time sleeping on flights than he did, but in business class it wasn’t so hard.

Sami smiled and disappeared behind the partition, and Kevin sank back down into his seat with a sigh. Fuck the New Day. Fuck Shane McMahon and the entire Smackdown roster. They’d find a way to get back at that bunch of losers. They’d find a way to get revenge.

“Kev!” Kevin looked up to see Sami’s face peeking over the partition, smiling impishly. “Kev, I’ve got some ideas about Survivor Series,” he whispered.

“Me too,” Kevin said, knowing they were thinking the same thing.

They smiled at each other, there in Kevin’s heaven, where they were together and the smartest fucking people on the entire roster.


End file.
